moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Azeroth Coalition
The Azeroth Coalition is a summit of Grand Alliance military groups directed towards the security of the world and the stability of the Alliance. About the Coalition The coalition is a group of roleplay guilds dedicated to the service and safety of all of Azeroth. It was originally founded by three guilds, Dor Serrar, The Eastern Offensive, and The Shadowtalon Company lead by Jalcynter, Serpico, and Vince respectively. The Coalition started off in Draenor with the arrival of the alliance in Tanaan Jungle through the Dark Portal. After completing several campaigns in Draenor, the Coalition moved to Azeroth and has since expanded from three core guilds, to eight cores and is ever growing. Mission Statement: Born in the Flames of Draenor, the Azeroth Coalition was formed to come together in times of need to provide security, protection, and a sense of peace to all those loyal under the alliance banner. Allowed by War they will protect Azeroth from and and all threats that press upon them. They stand united, as the vanguard between the light of Azeroth and the darkness that threatens to overtake it. Current Active Guilds: * Clergy of the Holy Light * Dor'Serrar * Eastern Offensive * Fist of Argus * Hand of the Goddess * First Regiment * Magus Senate of Dalaran * Nor'Kure * Shadowtalon Company Campaign History Landing in Tanaan The coalition first began in Tanaan, using Fort Wyrn as their base of operations the three orders and their leaders struck out to different objectives through the zone. Dor'Serrar, lead by Jalcynter attacked a convoy of armor shipment to the blackrock orcs. Shadowtalon Company, lead by Vince attacked an entire Warsong Calvary unit while Eastern Offensive, lead by Serpico held off a horde of Shattered Hand orcs. The first campaign lasted a brief amount of time, but was the beginning of something that eventually grew into the large organization that it is today. Assault on Shattrath The assault on shattrath was a two part campaign and the first multiple day event the coalition had. By this time, the coalition had grown into several guilds, consisting of roughly five or six orders. The first part of this campaign was a massive assault on the market square which after a long bloody fight the Alliance eventually claimed victory, pushing back the hordes of the legion's forces. In response to this, the legion began to throw forces at the groups of orders which began to the second part of the campaign. Each order held a passageway which had to be defended against wave upon wave of demons. In order to stop this, several teams were sent out to destroy portals which were summoning the demons from the nether. The portals were destroyed, and the Coalition was able to gain a small part of Shattrath for the Alliance after their victory. Blackrock Orcs Assault The third campaign consisted of an assault on the blackrock orcs near the foundry. Several strike teams were sent out to secure various locations along the dockside of the region. The teams attempted to cut off the supply routes, and were ultimately unsucessful in that regard. However, before being pushed out by the swarms of bloodthirsty orcs, the strike teams were able to take out several buildings in retaliation. This forced the orcs to spend resources, time, and manpower, to bring them back into operation. Final Attack on Tannan Bringing it back to where it all began, the final campaign in Draenor was located in the jungles of Tanaan. This was the longest campaign the coalition had thus far participated in, and consisted of a week long string of events against various enemies. The first day was landing in Tanaan off several ships by the newly claimed docks. The orders rode up the path of glory, and were forced to dodge cannon fire until the cannons were taken out by several alliance. This allowed them to fully ride into Fort Wryn and set up their base of operations. Several teams went on scouting missions with either Serpico or Jalcynter to secure the lay of the land. Maethor, leader of Hand of the Goddess took a small team to the Iron Front to secure medical supplies and rations for their week long campaign. The second day consisted of an attempt to cut off the path of retreat and elimiate a large swath of the orc population that was currently operating within the Fel Iron Horde. Sprockevis from the Fist of Argus launched an assault on the ammo dump and caused a chain reaction explostion which destroyed the orcs stocks. Sylvael from Dor'Serrar lead a successful strike team at the fuel depot which deprived the orcs from using many of their machines. Jalcynter took a large force to take out the large cannon based guns positioned around the perimeter to which were preventing further alliance reinforcements from coming because they were being shot down. His group managed to destroy almost all the guns. Cailinda from Hand of the Goddess was in charge of leading a group to destroy the behicle yard, which prevented the iron horde from using their devastating iron stars and siege weaponry against the soldiers. Vekaur, the leader of Fist of Argus took out the armory and the forge with his group to prevent the orcs from being properly equipped to handle such an assault. Lastly, Nathul of the Eastern Offensive struck out at the barracks where the heart of the forces were being stationed. With the orcs all but crippled in the docks and their warmachines shattered beyond use the Coalition found themselves ready to strike out at the forces allied or potentially allied with the Fel Iron Orcs. The coalition was separated into two main groups, one which headed toward the Arrakoa and the other struck out towards the Shanaar. In the Temple of Shanaar, there were three key points that had to be taken. Jalcynter lead a group into the mines to shut down a portal that was summoning large intelligent demons. Sylvael lead her group into the fel wolf pits to stop the corruption of the nearby beasts in the area and put to rest the ones already sick with fel. The rest of the Temple was secured by the Fist of Argus and the Shadows of Argus, the two draenic forces were lead successfully by Vekaur. Out by the Arrakoa Nathul took his group to shut down the pits which were 'cleansing' the broken creatures and raising them up as servants of the legion. Maethor took his group down to the summoning pit and faced off against one of the children of the winged god Sethe, after a long battle they were victorious. Lastly, Serpico lead his forces against the slumbering and inert demon champions who were being held in stasis until needed. On the fourth day and with the allies in disarray the Coalition took their fight to the legion forces directly in Tanaan. Vekaur and Jalcynter lead two groups stationed at the base of the path leading up to the Throne of Kil'jaeden and hold off any attempts that the legions weakened allies might make to help the demons. Serpico took his group into an investigation search of how to stop the fel sludge from spreading further into the jungle which corroded the earth and was highly toxic to the touch. Sylvael lead a group to assassinate one of the fel orc leaders in the area. Nathul and Maethor were tasked with two of the more difficult missions. Nathul and his group struck out at the invading infernals, holding off the massive fel-fire demons at great peril. Maethor took his group to shut down a portal that was constantly summoning several large intelligent demons at once, it had consistent reinforcements battering against the druids small group. The final day of the campaign in Tanaan was several battles against key figures of the legion's forces. Sylvael took out the Eredar Lord Shelnak the Pitiless. Serpico held strong and defeated the Pit Lord Azdillan the Breaker. Cailinda strategically fought with her group against the Nathrezim General Zelnizar. Jalcynter faced off against the Fel Lord Zelnath with his group. Vekaur took on the Wrath Lord Sholizard the Hated, alongside well trusted friends and allies. Finally, Nathul came out victoriously against the Lady of Pain; Prophetess Zizqara along with his group. Summary After the long arduous battles in Draenor, the Coalition felt their duty to be finished and returned home to Azeroth. They celebrated by hosting a small party in the beer gardens of Dalaran. They meet bi-weekly on every Saturday at the eight bell in a different major city of the alliance week. They will soon begin their next campaign to assist Nor'kure in November who came to one of the meetings with disturbing news of a cult. F.A.Q # How do I join the Coalition? - The Coalition is an invite only organization. If one of the orders within the core eight believe your guild will be a good fit they will ask you to join them at the next meeting. Your representative will tell the coalition leaders why they believe their order would serve well in the Coalition. The decision is then brought to a vote with majority being the deciding factor. If you wish to join, please do not hesitate to ask one of coalition GM's listed at the top to attain a recommendation. # What kind of guild does the Coalition look for? - The Coalition invites well rounded guilds that are well-established within the community and hold a reputation for being oocly friendly, interactive, on-time, and present at campaigns. # What kind campaigns does the Coalition do? - The Coalition is rp only campaigns using a dice roll system as well as character health pools. The Coalition at this time has no desire to do RP-PVP campaigns. # Where can I view the rules and regulations for the Coalition? - Please feel free to view the IC Charter; creation of this charter goes to Vekaur and Serpico. www.tinyurl.com/taclaw1 and www.tinyurl.com/taclaw2 Category:Battles Category:Grand Alliance Category:Azeroth Coalition Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Dor'Serrar Category:The Eastern Offensive Category:Hand of the Goddess Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Shadowtalon Company